Remember
by Marching Flutist
Summary: Lethe's POV: After the Sailor Wars Lethe's Starseed returns to her home at the River of Oblivion. But what happened to Mnemosyne? Now complete with Mnemosyne's POV and some fixed grammer.
1. Lethe

Remember

The Sailor Wars were over. In one final act of courage Eternal Sailormoon had sealed away Chaos choosing not to destroy him and the Galaxy Cauldron but choosing to live life as she was. The entire Galaxy felt the end of the wars, her radiance and strength of heart shone in the darkest of places. She was the brightest star among a shower of Star Seeds ready to return to their homes.

I was unaware of these events, I myself had died in the events leading up to the final showdown. A victim... no I was not a victim I chose my fate long ago, of those two who called themselves senshi, Chi and Phi's Galactic Power and corrupted minds after Mnemosyne and I allowed Sailormoon to go on.

For so long after my death I felt asleep, like I was suspended between two states of existence. I felt as though I was torn apart between hanging onto myself and falling away to nothing. After that long sleepy state I felt myself falling, drifting away and I soon woke up, alive at the River of Oblivion. My Star Seed had drifted from the Galaxy Cauldron to the last place I was alive, if you remember my home had been destroyed during the Sailorwars. It was dark and deserted I realized that I was very, very alone.

But I was also full of Joy, my star seed had returned here, the Sailor Wars were over, peace would return to the worlds that were not so bad off as mine, most of all Mnemosyne would return here to me. We would be together and happy like we had wanted, and so I waited at the River of Oblivion. It was lonely, Star Sagittarius Zero doesn't get many visitors but still I waited for days, weeks, months and finally years.

For a long time I refused to get discouraged. I knew my strength, I was strong, and Mnemosyne's star seed would just take a little longer to return home, that was all. But slowly as time passed I knew that in my heart my excuses were weak… but I just couldn't accept that Mnemosyne's star seed had melted into the cauldron with all the other unfortunate souls! For so long I lived in a state of nervous despair not able to do much anything other than to stare at the River that bore her name. Finally when Sailormoon took up her title as Queen of the Sol System, Earth, I knew that Mnemosyne was gone to me... Forever.

I tried to go on, I really did. I felt ashamed at myself. Why had I lived to see the peace while Mnemosyne was gone! She wasn't really even dead just gone. It made me angry with myself, the Galaxy, even Sailormoon. Was this my destiny? What kind of destiny is living life as the keeper as an abandon wasteland? Alone? Afraid? But there was nothing to be afraid except myself and of maybe being alone. Without my Mnemosyne I would always be alone. It was a cruel fate that let me live when she was gone. I was Lethe the guardian of Oblivion and Forgetting but this time it was me who needed to forget.

Standing at the lowest bank of my river I tried to decide what to do. Nothing made sense. There was no place for me to go, no one for me to love… not anymore. Looking at the water it all made sense. To forget, I wanted to forget, everything. With the grace of a falling feather I eased into the water, inhaling it, drinking it, becoming it until all I saw was Oblivion.

"There now I am dead", I thought as I let the cold consume. It was so easy I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before, I had forgotten. But slowly in that cold I found warmth, Opening my eyes I realized what had saved me from Oblivion was myself, my ordinary star seed glowing with the intensity of a Sailor Crystal. The warmth spread to my fingertips filling me with strength and then I realized I had a job to do. It was silly of me to try and forget, I am Oblivion and Oblivion cannot forget. Oblivion must remember and maybe I wanted to remember. Mnemosyne I will watch the stars and wait for you in my memories.

I will remember.


	2. Mnemosyne

_ Lethe..._

I hated myself Lethe I hated my weaknesses. All I ever did was bring you pain. I was

weak and I regret my weakness even as I fadeaway.

Lethe all I ever wanted was to be happy with you, the person who knew me better

than anyone else. But along the way I think maybe I let that wish become corrupt. I let it

die; I chose my own death when I let Galaxia place those golden bracelets on my wrists.

I was a traitor to my own heart.

I don't remember the time long time ago… back when our planet was still peaceful,

before the running away, the life in the ghetto and the wars. I don't remember any of it! I

made myself forget to ease the pain and in that I lost you!You used to talk to me and tell

me how you would always protect me but Lethe I needed to protect myself and because

I couldn't I let you down. I failed the person I loved the most.

Lethe I tried to hang on! I tried to find you but there were so many stars, so many

souls all fleeing the Cauldron! I couldn't hang on I couldn't come back. I was too weak.

And because of my weakness you live in pain. Lethe my very soul is gone but my

memory lives on in you! It will live on in you forever!


End file.
